Naruto: A True Taijutsu Warrior begins!
by ssj Goku
Summary: A time of peace now tarnished by a mysterious band of Shinobi No, Not Akatsuki They have plotted their invasion of Konohagakure. Now the only one that can save the village is none other than Rock Lee, can he do it? or is the village in danger? read now!


Darkness filled the sky; there was nothing but eternal darkness

Darkness filled the sky; there was nothing but eternal darkness. Purple coloured bolts of lightning cracked across the pitch-black air, making the sight cold and dark. But standing amongst all of the darkness stood a boy with a bowl like haircut and extremely large eyebrows that mixed with his big bug like eyes. The boy was sweating slighting, wielding heavy weights on his arms and legs. This boy was known as Rock Lee, and this is his story of how he became the best Taijutsu artist around.

Naruto: The Story of a Taijutsu Artist

Night had passed, and it was another beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure. The birds were chirping as usual to the nice blue sky that covered the large village. The people were out and about, doing their normal routines without a care in the world. There had been no major crises in the village since Orochimaru's invasion and the death of Sarutobi; the third Hokage.

In the training fields of the village hidden in the leaves, young Rock Lee was at it again with his weight training, the boy had been working all through the night to improve his strength and speed, ever since his loss to Sabaku No'Gaara in the preliminary Chuunin exam match, and then his acts of pride against the Bone manipulator Kaguya Kimimaro.

"I will not lose again!" the young boy shouted through swings of his fist, as he used the weights to hinder his movements, so when he removed them, his speed would become faster and more accurate. It was clear that if he were to ever battle Gaara again, he would have the advantage, as shown in his battle with the Master of Sand, his Taijutsu would be the only thing capable of beating Gaara's sand manipulation.

Throwing several punches into the air, Lee knew his limitation was growing closer. From that, he decided to take a break, where a blonde haired kid soon joined him, after completing 'yet another boring mission' "Hey Lee, What's up?" the boy shouted, as he hovered over the young Taijutsu artist, with his usual snobby look. "Oh, Naruto! I'm ok; I have been training a whole lot now. I plant to become stronger than even Lady-Tsunade!" Lee shouted, as Naruto laughed.

"That's funny Lee, but hey we all have dreams! But if you plan to become stronger than Granny-Tsunade, then you'll have to become stronger than me, for I am going to become stronger than her, and become the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto boasted, as Lee smiled, sitting up and looking into the sky. "It's weird though, don't you think Naruto?" Lee said, as Naruto sat down next to him. "What do you mean Lee?" Naruto answered in question, as Lee looked at Naruto now, his look that of true seriousness.

"I mean, why would Sasuke want to leave the village and join Orochimaru? He must have some purpose… seeing you were on his team, I thought you may have the answer to that." Lee said seriously, as Naruto looked down. "Well… I remember a few weeks before he left, his brother Uchiha Itachi attacked the village, in search of something… along with a swordsmen called Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto replied, as Lee clicked on to something. "That swordsmen, I remember Gai-Sensei telling me about him, and this Itachi fellow you speak of… so he is Sasuke's brother huh?" Lee asked, as Naruto nodded.

"But anyway, I guess Sasuke wanted more power to kill Itachi… so he went to Orochimaru, seeing as he had the most knowledge of forbidden jutsu and the curse mark on Sasuke's neck." Naruto said, as Lee nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me though, from what I heard from Gai-Sensei, Orochimaru was a strong Shinobi in the past, he was one of the Legendary Sannin alongside with Lady-Tsunade, and the Perverted Sage Jiraiya. But then Orochimaru was corrupted with the thought of Forbidden jutsu, and started to do experiments that were not fit in the village." Lee explained, as Naruto listened on with a serious look on his face.

"But then like Sasuke, Orochimaru left the village, and carried on his devious work in the Akatsuki." Lee said, as Naruto's eyes would widen to this. "Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked in shock, as Lee nodded. "Ero-Sennin told me about it, and then later on he left Akatsuki and went in pursuit of his own type of Jutsu-." Lee tried to finish his explanation, but was cut off when a puff of smoke filled the area. "Hey there Kids, enjoying your youth?" the person said, as Lee stood up and saluted at the man.

"Yes, My youth is joyful Gai-Sensei sir!" Lee shouted, as Naruto just watched with a blank stare. _Those two should get married… _Naruto thought to himself, as Gai struck another pose. "How is your training Lee, we're not slacking off are we?" Gai asked, striking yet another pose. "No Sir! I was just taking a break, and explaining something to Naruto-San!" Lee retorted, as Gai smiled, posing again for the 'imaginary' cameras. "Uh… I'm just gonna…go now." Naruto said softly, as he took aim, and bolted out of view.

"I guess I'll tell him later." Lee said with a laugh, as Gai looked at Lee seriously. "Lee, Lady-Tsunade wishes to see you, she must have one big juicy mission for you!" Gai said, striking a pose, as Lee saluted. "Yes Gai-Sensei, I shall go now!" Lee shouted, as Gai smiled with fake tears. "Lee, you make me so proud!" Gai shouted, as Lee also smiled with fake tears. "Oh Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted, as he ran up to Gai and hugged him, both fake crying with the usual wave break background

(Sorry ladies, no GaiXLee Today, you know who you are.)

At the Hokage's office, a brown haired man greeted Lee there, with lavender like eyes. "You're late Lee, we have been waiting for you, for over two minutes now." The man said rather emotionlessly, as Lee scowled at him. "You are so predictable Neji, I had a feeling you'd say that." Lee replied, as he approached the Hokage's desk, where Tsunade was enjoying a nice glass of Sake. "Ok, down to business. There is a man in need of an escort, but Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura have all been assigned a mission to find leads into finding Sasuke, so you and Neji are both going to take this man to the village hidden in the grass." Tsunade said, as Lee saluted to her.

"I will pass this mission, using my flames of youth!" Lee exclaimed, as Tsunade and Neji both gave Lee a rather strange stare. "I think he has been around Gai-Sensei… a little too long." Neji said, rubbing his temples slightly, as Tsunade only nodded in agreement. "Anyway, off to it, you have to get him there before 2100 hours tomorrow night they are paying for your expenses at the resort you will be staying in." Tsunade explained, as Lee and Neji nodded in response. "Lee, I will be placing you in charge, as Gai requested that you were to be given a challenge." Tsunade said again, as Lee's eyes went wide.

"I will do my best Lady-Tsunade, I will not let the villages name be brought down by this mission!" Lee shouted, as Tsunade sighed. "Yes, yes we know, now get to it." She muttered, as Lee and Neji walked out of the door, where the man was waiting for them. "Wow, I get stuck with two kids? Boy am I going to have a fun trip there." The man sighed, as Lee saluted at the man. "It is an honour to be your escort kind sir! I; Rock Lee will not let the enemy lay a single hand on you!" Lee proclaimed, as the man sweat dropped.

"Uh…yeah…sure." The man said, as they started their journey to the village hidden in the grass"

To Be Continued

**Next Time: Chapter Two**

**Mission to the Land of Grass!**


End file.
